


Nothing's Going To Harm You

by villainousunsub



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 19:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10170341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villainousunsub/pseuds/villainousunsub
Summary: Based on a prompt from Gane and the song Not While I'm Around from Sweeney Todd





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GaneWhoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaneWhoo/gifts).



Kara wiped away the traces of soot that covered the small face in front of her. She never thought she would witness something so fragile and precious, she just wanted to hold her and protect her. Kara never thought she would have a child, or at least have one in her home, yet there they were. Kara was hovering and gently rocking the baby in the middle of her apartment, both still reeking of smoke and covered in black splotches of dust.

Nothing's gonna harm you  
Not while I'm around  
Nothing's gonna harm you  
No sir, not while I'm around  
  
Demons are prowling everywhere  
Nowadays  
I'll send 'em howling  
I don't care, I got ways

_There was smoke billowing from one of the buildings on the outskirts of National City and no one seemed to be able to get it under control. Kara jumped into the stairway before taking off in full Supergirl mode. Her eyes harden as she saw the flames jumping from one story to the next. She swooped inside and tried her best to save everyone but she was unfortunately not able to save one couple. As she turned to leave she heard the whimpers of a child come from down the hallway. Supergirl sped down and busted through the door, she scooped up the waking baby and held her in her arms._

Kara laid the child down on her bed while she changed. “I may have nothing for you right now, but I promise you will have the best life.” She stayed awake the entire night listening to the sound of the unnamed child’s breathing and heartbeat.

When morning came, Kara stretched out beside the still sleeping child. She knew she was lucky that she was still sleeping, but then again she had to get going. There was so much she didn’t have, and soon the small one would become hungry. She needed someone to watch her while she went out, Kara thought about calling Alex, but she didn’t want to listen to the lecture that was sure to follow.

“Hey, sorry to bother you but would you mind doing me a favor?” Kara whispered into the phone. Her lip slipped between her teeth as she anxiously waited for the answer and got excited when a yes came as an answer to both questions she asked of the woman.

 

* * *

A quick series of short knocks echoed throughout the apartment. Kara jumped up with super-speed and answered the door with a smile and hug. She grabbed the other woman’s hand and dragged her to the bedroom, where the child still slept.

“Are you going to explain why you have a child in your home, or should I just wait for another ill-fated lie?”

“I will tell you everything after I get back, I promise.” Kara reached for her jacket when she felt a small hand on her forearm.

“Everything?” Kara nodded before rushing out the door.

Cat sat down on the end of the bed, hands in her lap as she waited for the girl to come back. After a couple minutes of silence, she walked around the room. Her fingers grazed across pictures of Kara and her family and friends, and small trinkets that were placed around the room.

When a small whimper flooded the room, Cat immediately went into mom mode. She walked back to the bed and picked up the now awake baby. She cooed and rocked, trying to calm her down. Nothing seemed to work and Cat panicked.

No one's gonna hurt you  
No one's gonna dare  
Others can desert you  
Not to worry, whistle, I'll be there  
  
Demons'll charm you with a smile  
For a while  
But in time nothing can harm you  
Not while I'm around 

“She likes when you sing to her.” Cat turned around and sighed when Kara laid down the bags on the bed. “Can you make a bottle or two, I don’t want to mess it up.”

Kara brought her finger up to the small lips and let her suckle. She watched intently as to how Cat makes the bottle and tested the milk, before replacing Kara’s finger with the nipple of the bottle. Kara watched in amazement at how quickly she downed the bottle.

“Let’s change her and then you can tell me how this little angel ended up with you.” Cat started back to the bedroom, pulling her hair back barely into a ponytail. “Come on Supergirl, don’t be afraid. I will be there every step of the way. Not even you can try and stop me, so get your ass in gear so this little girl has the best life.  “

Ain't like being true  
I don't need to, I would never  
Hide a thing from you  
Like some

  
Cat threw a playful smile and wink over her shoulder, leaving Kara wordless. “She is going to be the death of me, little one.”


End file.
